pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Linzsocal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Frog Requests Forum page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DalekCaan1 (Talk) 22:25, June 12, 2011 Hey Orkz1, this is Lindsey (Linzsocal) It's tough trying to communicate over the plus comments! Hopefully you check this! You asked if I have advice... yes tons! I read guides on a couple sites and they totally helped. The ones I like (besides this one) are: http://iphonedevpinoy.blogspot.com/2010/09/pocket-frogs-faqs-strategy-guide-tips.html http://www.thonky.com/pocket-frogs/frog-breeding/ Most helpful things: -Post exactly what you need on your Plus comment so I (or friends) can help. On the plus network, so to the leader boards for most gifts sent. Add those guys as friends, they will send you good stuff. Imsibo sends me tons of great frogs. - Print or write a list of Award frogs so you know which ones you need. Keep or catalog Anuras in the colors you'll need for breeding those guys. Here's a good list http://pocketfrogcheats.blogspot.com/2010/09/critical-breeding-list-award-list.html -When you come to a frog in the pond, see which direction he's facing. Head the exact same way. In 5-10 jumps you'll usually find a present or another frog. If it's a frog, then follow that frog. Also, I noticed that the big dragonflies lead to goodies as well. - Try to keep a spot open in the nursery and the mailbox in case you come across something good. -Try not to waste potions or stamps. If you come across something good and it says mailbox full, click View Mailbox and find the item that you have room for with the lowest # of stamps needed. Use stamps, place item/frog, X out of maibox and when you return to the pond, the item will be put into the mailbox. - Keep highest level decorations in the habitats you use most often. You can sell off the lower level ones. If a decoration has 30 points, it adds 15 happiness to each frog. Also the more frogs that are in a habitat, the happier they are. -Racing frogs - use the ones with the highest stamina and speed . The best for each level are: 1) 7,7 2) 14, 24 3) 21, 21 4) 28, 28 5) 34, 34 6) 41, 41 7) 48, 48 8) 53, 54 9) 61, 61 10) 68, 68 11) varies - 74 12) 82, 80 13) 88, 89 14) 90, 92 15) 100, 101 16) 109, 109 or check out http://www.thonky.com/pocket-frogs/best-racing-frogs/ Linzsocal 22:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Edits, etc. You can just make the edit and let me know here if you would like my comments. I try to review all changes to make sure they are coded correctly, but I try not to edit your comments given the social nature of this forum. Any changes that you make can be easily reversed if they don't work, so I encourage experimentation. DalekCaan1 21:02, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Linz, Can you help me out with the last two breeds I am looking for? Orkz1 Edit: THANKS! Of course! I'll check your Plus comments to see what you need :D Linzsocal 21:09, July 25, 2011 (UTC)